1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceramic electronic component and a method for manufacturing the ceramic electronic component.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monolithic ceramic electronic components, such as monolithic ceramic capacitors, are included in various types of electronic devices. Monolithic ceramic capacitors generally include a ceramic body and first and second electrodes that are arranged in the ceramic body and that oppose each other with ceramic portions interposed therebetween.
In recent years, environments in which monolithic ceramic electronic components are used have become more severe. For example, monolithic ceramic electronic components included in mobile devices, such as cellular phones and portable audio players, are required to be resistant to shock when the mobile devices are dropped. More specifically, it is necessary to prevent the monolithic ceramic electronic components from becoming separated from mounting boards or cracking due to shock when the mobile devices are dropped.
Monolithic ceramic electronic components, such as electronic control units (ECU), included in on-vehicle devices are required to be heat resistant. More specifically, it is necessary to prevent the monolithic ceramic electronic components from cracking even when the monolithic ceramic electronic components receive a bending stress generated by thermal contraction or expansion of mounting boards or a tensile stress applied to outer electrodes. Ceramic bodies crack when the above-described bending stress or tensile stress exceeds the strength of the ceramic bodies.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-162771, for example, describes a monolithic ceramic electronic component including an outer electrode that includes a resin-containing electrode layer made of a resin containing metal powder. In the monolithic ceramic electronic component according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-162771, the resin-containing electrode layer buffers external stress applied to a ceramic body. Therefore, the ceramic body does not easily crack.
However, even when the resin-containing electrode layer is formed, there is a risk that the ceramic body will crack due to a stress received from a board.